Getting Married
by The Lone Saiyajin
Summary: A wedding fic about Goku and ChiChi's marriage. I hope you enjoy this! My first wedding fic! ^-~


Getting Married  
by: The Lone Saiyajin  
  
  
Goku stood in front of a tall mirror as he examined himself in his nicely ironed tuxedo. He smiled and winked at himself in the mirror. Who would've thought that he, Son Goku, would be getting married. He had never thought of marriage before and here it is right in front of him. Even though he wasn't really engaged to ChiChi he felt a little attracted to her. He straightened his tuxedo and examined himself once more just to make sure that he looked perfect. " How do I look?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled. " You look great!" she said happily. " Though there is one tiny problem, Goku. Your hair is sticking out in all sorts of directions!" She retrieved a green comb from her pocket and began to lightly comb his hair. Goku felt the bristles of the haircare product brush against his scalp. It felt good, just like a massage. But he didn't really want his hair to be perfect, he just wanted the wedding to go smoothly. " There, all done."  
  
The blue haired woman clapped her hands as Goku's hair began to stick up again. " It's hopeless," he stated. " My hair will always be that way." Bulma nodded at his obvious discovery. Soft tunes were heard throughout the church as Bulma rushed and tried to shove Goku out of the door. " Now hurry before you're late like you usally are!"  
  
" Okay Bulma! Wish me luck!" the saiyan ran down the corridor and stood before the priest. The organ's sound drifted through the air as Goku looked back to see ChiChi walking up the pathway with her father holding her hand. The saiyan gasped in shock. She looked so beautiful! Her hair was nicely brushed and tied up into a bu on her head as some of her black tresses hung down in front of her ears. She wore a long sparkling white wedding dress that was decorated with Sakura blossoms. She walked up to her groom and smiled. Her veil concealed her face but Goku could tell how pretty she was just by looking at her.  
  
The priest, who was a young and very tall man with brown hair and looked to be in his early twenties looked at the couple and smiled. He cleared his throat and begun the ceremony. " Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two people in marriage and holy matrimony." He looked at Goku and smiled. " Do you, Son Goku, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and death do you part? Do you promise to forver remain by her side and to aid her in sickness to health?"  
  
Goku was silent for a moment but then replied, " Yes, I do."  
  
The priest then smiled and turned to ChiChi. " Do you, ChiChi take this man as your lawful wedded husband to hold and to cherish in sickness and death do you part? Do you promise to forever remain by his side and to aid him in sickness to health?" ChiChi turned to Goku for a moment to see him staring into her eyes. " Yes," she said. " I do."  
  
The priest's eyes twinkled as he announced the newly weds to the crowd. " Then in the power vested in me and this church and in the eyes of God, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Goku turned to her and lifted up her veil to reveal her beautiful face. She smiled, her eyes sparkled like diamonds as Goku bent down to kiss her.   
  
Their lips met gently. They kissed passionately, putting all of their love for one another into that one first kiss. Tears streamed down ChiChi's face as she broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes lovingly and placed her hand upon his chest. " I love you my Goku," she said.  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear. " I love you, too my ChiChi."  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped for them. Master Roshi looked into the ebony eyes of the saiyajin and smiled. 'Take good care of her Goku,' he thought, ' She's someone to really take care of.'Bulma peered out from behind the corner and grinned as she gazed at the newly wedded couple. " Take good care of her Goku. I hope you both live happily," she said as she began to shed tears of happiness. ChiChi wrapped her arm around Goku's and they began to set off to their new house. While they passed through the crowd and down the aisle, everyone cheered and clapped, some even whistled!   
  
On their way out ChiChi rested her head against the saiyan's chest. He looked at her and placed his arm around her. He called for the nimbus and set his new wife onto the orange cloud. He got on and commanded it to take he and ChiChi to their new house. On the way there they just sat silently in each other's arms, cherishing the moment and remembering the past.  
  
****  
  
" Are you ChiChi?" a young Goku asked while atop his nimbus cloud.  
  
" Why yes I am!" she squealed.  
  
****  
  
" Umm... ChiChi, isn't there something special we're supposed to do on a date?" the boy asked while leaning against a tree.  
  
" On a date you share what you like to do and you do it with the other person," she said, her eyes looking like she was daydreaming.  
  
" Oh," Goku said as a smile spread across his face. He lashed out a punch that made and imprint on the tree.  
  
" G-Goku what are you doing?" she asked in shock.  
  
" You said that on dates you have to do something that you like to do and share it with the other person. I like fighting so I'm sharing it with you!" he lashed out another punch. ChiChi moved away from him as the two started to fight. Goku shared his passion with her as ChiChi desperately tried to block his attacks.  
  
****  
  
" You were such a rascal back then, Goku," ChiChi said while breaking the silence.  
  
" I was?" he said stupidly. She nodded.  
  
" But I love you anyway," she reassured him by planting a gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
" I love you, too ChiChi."   
  
They kissed once more as the nimbus journeyed to their new home. For sure the newly weds thought that they'd live happily ever after. They loved each other so much that they had a child together. It was a young saiyan baby with a tail named Gohan whom was born in May. ChiChi made him study to become a scholar while the little boy hung out with his father's friends. ChiChi after all thought that her husband's friends were a bad influence on her son but secretly she was proud of him, but didn't show it.  
  
END  
  
So how was that? I hope it wasn't too short and sappy. Please review. I just opened up this account! Thank you for reading this fic!  
  
~Signing Off~ 


End file.
